


Fair

by chihiroslaptop



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroslaptop/pseuds/chihiroslaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy crap i love this series so much that i pulled this fic out of nowhere in like 20 minutes, so... sorry if its bad. but im just gonna push it out there anyway. i like these books more than i like myself. i just read all of them in 6 days. i love these books help. sorry for this cliche fic im 100% noah/blue trash. also blue/everyone. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Fair

"I'd ask you out, if I was alive." She heard him mumble quietly. Like he was admitting it to both himself and her. She realized that she might also have asked him out, if he was alive. She felt a strange emotion inside of her: Regret. Not that she regretted kissing him or the day they'd spent together. Regret that Noah had to be dead like this. She wanted with everything inside of her to have him be alive.

Not only because of her feelings for him. But because he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve to be a sacrifice for a ritual that didn't work. He didn't deserve to die so young. He didn't deserve to be here, living this messed up version of life. She wanted to make it better, but the damage had already been done to him. She feared it might only get worse from here. 

But fate wasn't fair. It was already a miracle that Gansey had survived. And she knew that Noah shouldn't've died at all. Just like Gansey shouldn't've lived. Not that she regretted him living, but she still wishes. And wishes. And wishes.

She can't know how Noah feels on the inside. Besides a little disturbed, of course. But she wanted to know more. She wanted to comfort him, to make him feel better. Monmouth suddenly felt huge, or was it the world that felt huge? Or was it her who felt small? She didn't know. She felt like crying or screaming or doing _something_ but there was nothing she could do.

She looked back at him. His messed up sweater, his messy hair, his... smudge. He looked so soft. So much less than the Noah Czerny she'd seen in the picture on his license. She wished she'd known what Noah had been like back then. She sighed, looking at his fading figure. Unknowing what to say other than the truth, she replied, "I'd say okay,"

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap i love this series so much that i pulled this fic out of nowhere in like 20 minutes, so... sorry if its bad. but im just gonna push it out there anyway. i like these books more than i like myself. i just read all of them in 6 days. i love these books help. sorry for this cliche fic im 100% noah/blue trash. also blue/everyone. thanks for reading!


End file.
